charmedchosenlegacyfandomcom-20200213-history
Bianca
Bianca is one of the Phoenix, a family of elite assassin witches, who have risen from the ashes of the Salem Witch Trials. She has a birthmark indicating her heritage on her left wrist. In an alternate timeline, she was engaged to Chris Halliwell and fought to prevent his brother from becoming evil. However, as that timeline was prevented, these events never happened. History Early Life Bianca was raised by her single mother, Lynn. It is unknown what became of her father. At some point in time, Lynn started training her daughter in the ways of the Phoenix. When the future version of Bianca sought them out, she warned her mother not to lie to her when she would ask how it felt to kill a person. At some point in time, Bianca encountered Karliah and ended up owing the Oracle a favor, although their relationship was not friendly. Alternate Future In an alternate future in which Wyatt Halliwell had turned evil, Bianca at some point started working for him, but betrayed him when she fell in love with his brother Chris. Some time later, Chris proposed to Bianca and they became engaged. Together, they sought a way to prevent Wyatt from becoming evil by sending Chris back in time. However, after Chris had left, Wyatt managed to convince Bianca to get him back by threatening to kill him. Bianca complied and retrieved Chris from the past after extracting his powers. When Wyatt attacked Chris, Bianca turned on him and allowed Chris to reclaim his powers. However, she was then killed after being impaled on a piece of furniture when Wyatt fought her off. Chris then returned to the past and swore to prevent this dark future. When the Charmed Ones and Leo stopped Gideon from turning Wyatt evil, this timeline was prevented, thus erasing the moment Bianca and Chris would meet and fall in love. Displaced Memory and Past Life When Barbas trapped Wyatt and Chris in a dream world to confront them with their fears, Wyatt gave into his fear of becoming evil. When he attacked Chris, it triggered a displaced memory from his alternate timeline self, forcing him to relive the moment Bianca died. Although Chris did not recognize her, he sensed that in another time and place, he did care about her. When the Halliwell cousins relived their past lives in Camelot, it was revealed that Bianca was the reincarnation of Lady Guinevere. She was engaged to King Arthur but had an affair with Lancelot. She gave Arthur a potion made by the Morrigan, resulting in his death and her eventual return. Working for Henson In 2029, Karliah called in her favor from Bianca when the son of her employer, John Henson, was being targeted by demons. Bianca went to P3 and vanquished the demons that were attacking Theo and Penny Halliwell. She explained that she owed someone a favor and then left, though not before Penny noticed her Phoenix mark. Bianca reported back to John Henson and Karliah, noting that her debt was now paid. She wanted to leave, though John wanted to hire her to track down and kill those responsible. Bianca agreed to do the job for a million dollars and John agreed. She then set her sights on Victoria Wahlstrom, whom John believed to be the most likely suspect. Bianca broke into Wahlstrom International but was quickly discovered by Nanta, who ordered Victoria to send demons after her. Bianca fought the demons and was quickly joined by Chris Halliwell, allowing them to beat the demons. However, as Bianca knew nothing about Chris, she distrusted him and held him at knife point. After a brief chat, she learned he was a Halliwell and refused to give him information. Due to not being able to teleport in the office, Bianca shattered a window and jumped out, shimmering away before she hit the ground. Bianca confronted Chris at the manor and the two argued and fought, with Chris eventually overpowering her. She then reluctantly agreed to work together. Bianca heard Theo leave the manor but remained quiet, which angered Penny as Theo would likely get himself killed. Bianca replied that she understood his need for vengeance and went to stake out the office. Bianca was annoyed when Chris and Penny entered through the front door. When the group ran into Victoria, Bianca attempted to kill her, but Chris stopped her. They allowed Victoria to disable the spell preventing them from teleporting, though Bianca knocked her out right after, sensing a betrayal. They then fought Nanta and vanquished her demons. When Victoria came back, she picked up Nanta's gun, which was planned by Chris and Bianca, as it would frame her from John's murder. Bianca later confronted Chris and demanded answers about how he seemed to know so much about her. Chris admitted they knew each other in another lifetime, though he replied there was nothing between them now. Bianca remarked that she had seen the way he looked at her, but warned him to stay out of her way, as he wouldn't be able to handle her and then left. Powers and Abilities Basic Powers *'Spell Casting:' The ability to cast spells and perform rituals. *'Potion Making:' The ability to brew magical potions. *'Scrying:' The ability to locate beings or objects with a crystal and a map. Active Powers *'Shimmering:' The ability to teleport in form of a shimmer. *'Apportation: '''The ability to transfer objects from one place to another. *'Energy Balls:' The ability to throw spheres of magical energy. *'Power Extraction:' The powers to extract the powers of other beings. *'Agility:' The ability to possess magically enhanced agility. 'Passive Powers' *'High Resistance:' The ability to be highly resistant to physical and magical harm. *'Reconstitution:''' The ability to reform the body after it has been destroyed. Notes and Trivia * Her past life was Lady Guinevere. Appearances *Charmed, season 6, "Chris-Crossed" *Legacy 103: The Source of All Fear (As a displaced memory) *Legacy 116: Birds of a Phoenix Feather Category:Characters Category:Charmed Characters Category:Witches